A palpable mass (lump) may form within the breast of a subject. Such a mass is desirably removed, since it may metastasize if cancerous and endanger the health of the subject. In recent years, several hundred thousand breast surgery operations per year have been performed within the United States.
Although a large number of such operations have been performed, there is room for improvement in the relevant medical devices. A first step in such an operation is to localize (i.e., locate) the mass, in which step a device such as a Kopans Needle may be used. A Kopans Needle is a thin flexible needle with a looped end that is inserted through a separate cannula until the looped end engages the mass. A radiologist can then locate the Kopans Needle and mass. While a Kopans Needle or the like is useful for localizing a mass, it does not aid in the stabilizing of the mass and so does not aid in the removal of the mass. While many breast surgery operations do not pose any difficulties to the surgeon, in many other procedures it is difficult to grasp and isolate the mass.
A device that is able to locate and also stabilize a mass within a breast will assist surgeons in performing a mass removal procedure. More specifically, such a device will decrease the procedure time, reduce trauma to the breast tissue, reduce patient anxiety, and reduce unnecessary removal of healthy breast tissue. It should be understood that while breast surgery is intended use of the invention, it may also have use in other procedures requiring a mass to be localized and stabilized.